


Caretaker

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adopted!Dave, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dave is a brat, Fluff, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, Vampire!Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's a vampire who found Dave twelve years ago and took him in. Dave's grown up a lot since then, Bro's grown more fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

It’d been twelve years. Twelve too-short years since he’d found that little blonde boy with eyes the same color as his knees, bloodied and raw. It was raining, the child was soaked and crying with his clothes in shreds. He’d picked him up without a second thought. Taking him home, giving him a bath and tending his wounds, feeding him. That scared boy became his whole world that day.

Everything sped up after that, his boring days of a long-lived life suddenly were full of adventure. Raising a kid wasn’t something he’d done before, it wasn’t something he’d ever do again, and it wasn’t something he regretted. Dave needed him and he’d grown to need the company. He wouldn’t call himself lonely, didn’t think he’d ever feel lonely. But the moment he thought about the day when Dave would inevitably find out and leave or the day when Dave was old enough, had found someone else and left with them, Bro realised how much he enjoyed having someone there with him.

How much he loved the idea of having someone to spend his eternity with.

Things weren’t always that way though, when Dave was young Bro raised him like a baby brother. He thought often about how Dave would grow up. Bro watched him age, from a small brat to a rebellious teenager.

One thing never changed though. From that first week he’d taken Dave in, he always checked on the boy during the night. Once before he left, once when he got back in the wee hours of the morning. In the beginning, it was because Dave would have nightmares and wanted the protection. Even after Dave hit that age where having your “parents” check on you at night was lame, Bro still slipped in every night, making sure the young blonde was comfortable and sleeping soundly.

Dave still had the nightmares, still would thrash and call out in his sleep. Not often, but they were there. Those nights, Bro sat on his bed and watched over him, quietly slipping away before Dave woke up in the morning.

Early on, Dave had become fascinated with the swords Bro kept around the house. And eventually, he’d managed to convince Bro to train him. The careful treading eased up just the slightest, until one day Dave got hurt for the first time in a strife. Blood had dribbled down his arm, he was ecstatic; going on about how he managed to unnerve Bro enough to actually draw blood. Bro practically threw his sword to the ground, rushing over and fretting about the boy. Dave waved him off, but Bro nearly carried him into the apartment to clean him up.

That incident made him careless. Of course, for a while after wards he’d been very careful. Until Dave got mad at him and screamed at him to stop treating him like a child. It was their first big fight, ending with Bro slamming the door behind him as he left the apartment. When he’d returned, Dave was curled up on the futon and, though neither of them mentioned it, his eyes had the faintest signs of tears in them.

He was thirteen then, it’d been nine years. Thirteen and he still let Bro hoist him up and gently lay him in bed. Bro didn’t apologize and neither did Dave. They didn’t have to.

After that was when he let himself get weak, attacking Dave in fights like he would do damage. Dave would get just as into it. Outside of strifes, Bro tried to linger around Dave but Dave would have none of it. It was probably childish upset that made him start to leave traps around the apartment. Swords in the fridge, explosives in the dishwasher, smuppets crashing through crawlspace doors. Dave hardly ever retaliated, which made him just try harder. Like a kid trying to get his crushes attention.

It hit him like a brick one night, why Dave would never look him in the eye. He’d cracked the teens door open to check on him, like any other night. Dave was there, but he was different. His cheeks were flushed in the dark of the room, his breathing just a bit harsher. The sheets bunched around his hips, his body shaking softly. Bro shut the door, pretending he didn’t hear the name rolling off Dave’s tongue. Pretended it didn’t affect him that way.

Eleven years and Dave was fifteen then. Fifteen and Bro realised he never wanted anyone else to ever see hm the way he had. Dave had been just so gorgeous and his lips looked so sweet when they formed his name.

Dave still didn’t know. If he noticed that Bro didn’t age at that point, he’d never said anything. If he knew about Bro’s late night disappearances, he kept quiet. Bro figured it was for the best. Dave didn’t know about him- or about how he felt- then Dave could leave and not feel guilty or disgusted.

It didn’t change how he felt though. Those nights watching Dave with his hands trapped in his boxers, lips forming all the beautiful sounds of his name, became more common. He’d only watch for a minute or two, before quietly shutting the door and leaving. Bro ever knew if it made it harder or easier for him to find a victim. It wasn’t Dave he could potentially be hurting. It wasn’t Dave he was with.

Something happened though, something Bro should have expected. He’d brought home a girlfriend. She was crazy, but sweet. She seemed to genuinely like Dave. And Dave liked her. Until Bro caught him still watching Bro. Watching for any sign of disappointment. Bro knew he was waiting for the elder blonde to give him any sign he didn’t want the two of them together. To prove to Dave that Bro wanted him back.

He never said anything. He kept his face straight. Bro drove her home every night she came over, chatted with her when she made small talk. Even went so far as to give Dave a smirk when he walked in on the two of them half-naked on the futon.

When Dave said he was going to dump her, Bro didn’t react. Just nodded and asked why. Because there was someone else he liked. He knew that already. Bro kept quiet. There was an impasse, Bro watching Dave through his shades, Dave doing the same. Finally Dave reached up and took his off. Watching Bro with those huge red eyes, begging for him to make some sort of acknowledgment.

The next morning she dumped him. He liked someone else, she could tell. Dave told Bro about it, Bro asked him why he was so hurt if he was going to dump her anyway. Dave sighs, he wasn’t going to dump her yet, he liked her a lot. Just not as much as Bro. The last part was unspoken. They both knew anyway.

Dave was almost sixteen by then. Bro couldn’t help but notice how well he’d grown up. Dave was lanky, tall for his age but still short compared to Bro. He was pale, with lean muscles and silky hair. Dave was beautiful.

He gave Bro odd looks every now and then. Eying him curiously before snapping his gaze away. Even behind the shades, Bro could still feel the heat of his watchfulness. It was hard to pinpoint why, and Dave never mentioned anything out loud. Bro wasn’t much of a cook and neither was Dave. One night, he bought some stuff and, after asking Dave to help him, they set to work. It ended up a bit burnt and kind of odd looking, but it tasted fine. Well, Dave said so anyway, Bro couldn’t taste it; side effect of having a limited diet. It as the first time in a long time they relaxed around each other.

Then it came, judgment day. Dave cornered him in the afternoon, the sun lazily floating in through the window. He stood in front him at the desk, arms flat against his sides, hands in his pockets. It was a terrible attempt at remaining cool. Bro waited for Dave to begin, but he was not nearly prepared enough for the conversation.

“How old are you?”

He scoffed, “Old enough to make you shut yer mouth.”

Dave narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m not fucking joking.”

Bro stopped, mulling over it in his head. Dave had a look in his eye, he thought about lying. “Forty.”

“Bullshit.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“You’re not a day over twenty.”

“Thanks, I think I look pretty fine for my age too.” Bro smirked until Dave stalked up between his knees, glaring down at him. Not much, even sitting down Bro was almost as tall as Dave standing up. He sighs, long a slow, dragging it out. “Look, kid, I don’t know where you’re trying to go with this-”

Dave grabbed his collar and yanked him up those couple of inches, sealing their mouths together. Bro blinks, once, twice. He doesn’t kiss back at first, just sitting there until Dave presses harder and nearly crawls onto his lap.

Then Dave’s twisting his head and attacking his lips and Bro’s hands find their way to Dave’s narrow waist. He’s kissing back, languid and easy despite Dave’s best attempts at speeding it up. Dave’s lips are sweet and silky against his own, there’s a faint hint of something and Bro makes a mental note to tease Dave about his lip-gloss. The little blonde does crawl onto his lap at this point, straddling him and pressing their bodies tight.

Bro doesn’t notice how into it he’s getting until he tastes the slightest touch of copper. It eeks into their kiss, gradually becoming a more prominent flavor even after Dave makes a small pained noise and kisses harder. Eventually Dave jerks back, hand flying up to cover his mouth. The sharp points in his mouth prod against his lip in an attempt to encourage him. It gets harder to ignore them though when Dave pulls his hand away to inspect the blood pooled onto his palm. Orange eyes focus on the color, observing the way it swishes around.

“Damn Bro what the fuck, I figured you’d be a kinky shit-”

“Lil man.”

“-but ripping my lip open was a bit uncalled for. I mean I know they’re damn fine but come on did you really have to try to eat them-”

“Kid.”

“Shit I think you pulled a chunk off. How the fuck’d you do that? My tongues bleeding too, what the hell you got in your mouth a fucking chainsaw. I can see the light Bro, this is the most you’ve ever made me bleed. Shit you’re an animal in bed aren’t you, fuck.”

“Dave.” The blonde in question gives him an odd look, Bro never calls him by his name. He takes a shaky breath and shoves Dave off his lap. A small noise squeaks out of his throat as he tumbles to the floor. Red eye’s search him, he can feel them comb his body. Dave’s face softens just a fraction.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bro shrugs helplessly, leaning back in the chair so he doesn’t have to look at the boy on the floor. He didn’t want to scare him away. He didn’t want Dave to think he only wanted him because of what he was. Bro was terrified Dave would hate him.

He stays silent.

Dave understands.

“You can leave. You don’t have to stay here ya know.” Lean fingers brush his cheeks, tilting his head forward. Dave’s standing back in front of him again, glasses off now. Bro cuts him off before he can even open his mouth. “It’s weird, I know, I just fuckin’ took a brat in. Others do that too, actually. But they use ‘em. I jus’ didn’t wanna leave you out there. It’s probably better if you found someone to stay with. That dorky bucktooth kid, he’d probably let you stay wouldn’t he? Got the cutest little grade school crush on you. He’s a cute thing. Be good for you actually. Not some asshole who probably shoulda taken the kid he found to the police. I practically fuckin’ kidnapped you-”

Dave dips to kiss him again. This time he doesn’t move his lips, just lets them rest on Bro’s lightly. His skinny arms wrap around Bro’s neck and he holds him there. Then he’s pulling back and Bro’s eyes follow his. Dave ducks to hide his face in Bro’s neck, nuzzling him softly.

His voice quivers and he takes a couple of really short breaths before speaking up, “Bro listen I ain’t gunna leave you, man. You’re my Bro. You raised me. Fuck if I care that you practically kidnapped me. My parents left me out there, obviously I wasn’t that important to them.” He takes another uneven breath before continuing, “It’s cool. So you’re undead. That’s fine. Why should I care? You never did anything before why would you start now.” His frail form shudders in Bro’s arms, so Bro tightens them around him and holds him still. “You’re you. And obviously I like you a lot so I ain’t going anywhere”

Dave flushes at the end, Bro can feel it. His body is firm now, holding steady against Bro. Large hands rest against Dave’s back, rubbing softly. Bro nods and squeezes just a hair more. Dave returns with a nod and another small hug.

Once it starts getting awkward they pull apart and Dave pecks him once last time before slipping off to his room. The scent of copper lingers in the room.

.:..:..:.

Things return to somewhat normal after that. The only major difference is that now there’s more kissing involved. Dave will lean up to kiss Bro when the older man’s getting ready to leave, he’ll sneak in kiss when they’re watching the television or playing games. Bro doesn’t think much of it, just lets it become the usual thing. He never initiates anything, but he certainly never makes Dave stop. If he was being completely honest with himself, he enjoyed the feel of the boy’s heat pressed against his side when they’re sitting on the futon.

It only works upwards from there, until Dave’s even falling asleep twined around him on the futon. Most nights, Bro manages to slip away from him in the night without waking him. Peeling the little blonde’s arms off his waist, pulling the blanket back up over him, kissing his forehead. He does all this before going out. He replaces himself next to his little brother when he returns. Most nights Dave doesn’t even notice he’s being moved, and the nights he does wake up it’s only for a brief second.

Like any other night, Bro rolls Dave away from him. He brushes his bangs away from his content face. He kisses his cheek. Except Dave wakes up. Bleary eyes flick open and he yawns.

“Where’re you goin’?”

Bro presses another kiss, this time to Dave’s lips, before straightening up and slipping out the door. Dave sits up, a peculiar look on his face, waiting.

Sure enough, a couple hours later, when he’s dozing again- head lolled on the arm rest, blanket drooping down across his chest- Bro returns. He shuts the door quietly, obviously hoping Dave fell back asleep. But Dave’s eyes focus on him the moment he steps around the futon. Bro sits down on the edge, groans and puts his head in his hands. Dave leans over and rests his cheek against his guardian’s back, winding his arms around the toned chest.

The apartment is silent, no noise even from the outside. The computers aren’t buzzing, the television is shut off. Even in a city that never sleeps, the apartment manages an eerie stillness. Dave’s quiet breathing can barely be heard even by Bro, and Bro sounds like he’s not breathing at all. Dave considers for a moment that he probably isn’t. Once the sun starts to shed it’s light on the skyscrapers around them, the first drips of gold dancing into their windows, Bro turns around and pulls Dave to him, settling him on his lap.

Dave busies himself with peppering kisses along Bro’s collar and neck, stretching up to his jaw and down to his abs. Tiny nips and suckles are scattered intermittent with the kisses. Bro drops one hand on Dave’s head, ruffling the already bedhead into an even more unruly mess. It gets Dave’s attention, however, and he stops to look up at him.

“Look, kid, I can’t keep doin’ this. Havin’ you hang all over me. I like it. A little too much.” Confusion settles into Dave’s features, so Bro opens his mouth. Long canines extend down, deadly and sharp. They glint in the faint morning shimmer, it’s oddly exciting and soothing at the same time. Dave cups one hand around Bro’s chin, his thumb inching up to run the length of a fang. Bro pulls back and snaps his mouth closed.

“Bro have you always gone out at night?” He nods, looking anywhere but Dave’s face. “What do you do when you go out.” Bro locks his jaw, burning a hole in the wall. Dave waits for an answer this time, even knowing Bro won’t give him one. He sighs, tightening his grip on Bro.

Bro’s arms slowly drift up around Dave’s shoulders. Dave leans into the embrace, listening for any sign that Bro would breathe. He doesn’t. Then Dave slides back so he can press his palms against Bro’s shoulders. With a little more pressure, he’s got Bro laying down on the futon- his knees still bent over the edge- and Dave’s sitting on his hips. He lines his body up along Bro’s and lays on him. The elder blonde looks weary and exhausted, but there’s a fire in his orange eyes. They’re always the most vibrant in the morning, Dave understands.

“Bro, I don’t like you leaving at night.” His older brother squeezes him and shakes his head. He goes to say something but Dave interrupts, “I’d rather you just chomp on me.” Bro’s head whips up so fast Dave actually flinches. His eyes are wide and Dave thinks it’s the most expression he’s ever seen at once.

“No. No way. No way in hell.”

Dave slaps his chest, “Bro please, I’d be fine. You don’t actually kill them do you?”

Orange eye’s bore into red before closing as he shakes his head. “Of fuckin’ course not.”

“I don’t see a problem then.” Dave drawls out a whine, flicking his fingers against Bro’s shoulder. Warm hands wrap around his, clenching tight but not painfully.

“The problem is that you’re pretty fuckin’ freaked out by this.”

“I am not. Chill as-”

“Dave I can feel your fuckin’ heartbeat you lyin’ lil shit.”

His face flushes red. He’d been hoping Bro wouldn’t notice, he was a fool to think so. Still, he pushes himself forward until his face is floating above Bro’s. His own cool breath fans out over Bro’s face and breezes back to him. Dave pecks him once before nibbling his lips.

“Still doesn’t change, Bro. Lemme do this.”

Bro grumbles, burying his hand in Dave’s hair. He pulls Dave down flat against him and rolls over, pinning the boy beneath him. “Go back to sleep.”

“Bro!”

“Dave seriously go the fuck to sleep. I can’t right now anyway.”

Dave huffs, sinking his blunt teeth into Bro’s neck. Bro grunts, one hand instinctively swatting the lithe blonde’s upper thigh. He lets out a airy breath, which earns him an eyebrow waggle from Bro before he smothers his face in Bro’s shirt. The gentle rumble of chuckles lulls him back to sleep.

Bro lays awake for hours listening to the soft noises reminding him that Dave’s still there with him.

.:..:..:.

Late the next night, as Dave’s dozing peacefully against Bro’s side, the elder blonde can’t help but glance at the clock every few minutes. He shifts, popping his shoulders and settling one arm around Dave’s shoulders. Dave snuggles into him, breathing in his scent. Not warm, not musky; it’s the scent of damp earth, plants in the rain, and shampoo. Bro unconsciously strokes his hand through Dave’s feathery hair, causing Dave to sigh wistfully.

He turns into Bro’s neck, kissing it once where the jugular would be pumping blood. It doesn’t move under his lips, he kisses it again anyway. Bro groans, trying to push Dave from his side and turn away from him. Cool fingertips pat his face until he looks back at him. Dave smiles, scooting up and pressing their lips together.

Bro’s mouth moves over and explores his, tongue probing everywhere, tangling around his own and coaxing it into play. Dave responds enthusiastically, sliding his tongue around Bro’s and twisting together. Their hips slowly end up pressed against each other, Dave’s resting against Bro’s. He rocks down against the body below him and is met halfway by Bro’s upward roll. They set up and easy pace, mouths still locked together despite the increasingly frantic rubbing of their hips.

A sharp prick jolts Dave and he jerks back, hand reaching up to brush over his now bloody lip. Bro’s eyes zero in on it, pupils shrinking. Dave notices, making a show of licking the substance off both his pink lips and digits. The twitch against his hips indicates Bro enjoyed it even before he groans.

Dave yelps when Bro throws him down and stretches out on top of him. At the sparkle of fangs, Dave’s heart skips a beat then speeds up. Bro gives him a look, but makes no mention of it. When his mouth parts, Dave takes a good look at them, whimpering quietly when Bro swipes his tongue over the flat surface. His eyes flutter shut when Bro laps at his neck, suckling it and nipping it, pulling the flesh with his lips. Dave threads his hands into Bro’s locks, shoving the hat off, it disappears over the edge of the futon. He uses his control to try to navigate Bro closer, encourage him to bite him. Bro hesitates until Dave gives him a breathy mewl begging him.

Time stops, they jab against the pale neck, white blending seamlessly into white before crimson bubbles up and forms a barrier. It surrounds them briefly before they disappear into the pure color. Lips close around the skin, closing any gaps, careful to not miss a drop. The fangs retract, resting between his lips and Dave’s skin innocently. The thick red muscle laps over the punctures, slurping the plasma down his throat. Dave squirms, gasping and yanking on Bro’s hair. 

He’s too far gone, doesn’t even feel it. His mind and body only register the slick feel of liquid sloshing down his throat and the pulsing of a heart in his brain. It’s not his though. He can’t let it stop. Bro dribbles saliva over the wound, keeping it fresh, open. Dave arches up under him, trying to peel his body away from the couch, melt into Bro’s form. Bro slides his arms around his waist, curving Dave’s back up so to morph the boy’s thin body to his own. His hips move of their own accord, grinding down on Dave’s despite the haze his brain has become. Dave small voice prods at his ears, pleading. The gentle thrum begins to slow, it warns him. Pull back. So he does.

Dave lays below him, panting, breathless, beautiful. His skin his paler than normal, but his cheeks are tinged pink and his chest heaves. Bro pulls away from him, twisting to lay on the other side of the couch.

“Fuck Dave I’m sorry, shit.”

No response except for the heavy noise of Dave’s lungs gasping for air. He hides in his arms, shoulders shaking softly. Tiny hands lay over them, then Dave’s whole body is curled on his back. He rubs soft, weak little circles into the muscles, tight and stressed. Bro cranes his neck to look at him. Dave gives him a sad smile, pecking him tenderly.

“It’s cool. I’m fine. You alright?” Orange eyes scan his, looking for lies. Dave snuggles down and makes a contented noise. Bro’s shoulders slump back against the futon, nose pressing back into it. Then he gives a shove and rolls over, Dave moving with him. Bro tosses his arms back around his little brother, tucking him close. Dave wriggles around until he’s comfortable and yawns.

“I liked it, Bro. And this way you won’t leave me at night.” He pauses, glancing up through his lashes prettily, “Right?”

Bro chews his cheek, letting the thought linger. Dave’s face slacks, lips drooping into the slightest frown. So Bro nods, “Yeah, Dave. I won’t leave you. But it’s not good for you to do this every night. I’m still gunna have to find other people.”

The sadness creeps into Dave’s expression before he can even put up his mask. It slips on late, but the hurt was still there. Bro wraps his whole body around his ward, shielding him from the late night lights flashing through the window.

“Sorry.”

“No, it- it’s fine,” he hiccups quietly but continues going, trying to cover it up, “I just will take what I can get. Next time though.”

“Dave I, I can’t.”

Dave shoves away from him, glaring down at him, the red of his eyes a burning fire. “Why the fuck?”

“You hated it!”

“No I fucking didn’t!”

“Dave.”

“Bro shut up. You’re going to let me do this again.” With that he flops back down onto Bro and yanks the thin sheet draped over the futon up over his head. End of discussion.

Bro groans, cussing under his breath. It doesn’t hide the soft sniffles he can hear from under the covers, however. So he traps Dave in his arms, blankets and all, and bundles the boy up. Dave unwinds a little, burrowing into Bro. It takes Dave a long time to finally fall asleep, when he does his dreams are plagued by nightmares of Bro’s back, silhouetted against the night sky and walking away from him. When Bro drifts off, it’s only to a blank void of nothing but the dull beating of a heart that hasn’t been his in twelve years.

.:..:..:.

Nearly a week goes by before Dave can corner Bro again. The elder blonde is slouched on the futon- hat tipped down over his eyes and feet propped on the cinderblock table- when Dave sidles up next to him before slinging his thigh across Bro’s and launching into his lap. Bro grunts, flicking his cap up away from his eyes and tightening his brows under the shades. Dave’s discarded his, red eyes glistening with anticipation. The natural cream of his skin has finally drained back and the bags have nearly faded; now merely the regular ones he usually has from late nights and early school mornings.

Bro sighs but makes no move to neither shove Dave off or bring him closer. Dave perches there, waiting. Finally with a dramatic eyeroll he slips his arms around Bro’s neck and drags himself closer, pressing plump lips against thin. They don’t move together, Dave slides over the outside of Bro’s with no reaction. He rolls his hips down, breath stuttering at the contact, but Bro doesn’t move. His hands lay on the futon and the armrest, lax. With a frustrated groan, Dave pulls back.

“Bro, I swear.” Dave swats his chest then darts down to nibble Bro’s throat, trying to give him a hint. Bro gives him a reaction, just not what he expected. Suddenly he’s being flipped around and trapped, strong arms pinning his in place to his chest. He struggles, but Bro kisses the back of his neck. A shudder wracks his spine, arching away from the solid body behind him.

“What kid, speechless now?” The fangs dance dangerously across his spine, peaking out and brushing the tender skin. Dave whimpers, spreading his legs over Bro’s. He blinks, his shirt being yanked off and his body exposed to the chill in the air. Sweat pooling in the small of his back cools, then slips across Bro’s abs. Bro’s teeth skip across Dave’s pulse, nipping on his ears and pulling the lobe into his beartrap mouth. Dave’s breath comes out in short bursts as his heart speeds up. It feels dangerous, he knows Bro would never hurt him, he doesn’t care.

His whole body spasms when Bro kisses the jumping vein, mewls pathetically when Bro laps at the creamy column. Bro keeps his arms crossed over Dave’s, pressing him tight against him. Dave can feel the ripple of muscles as Bro shifts them around. Feels Bro’s lashes flutter against him when his eyes slip closed. Feels cool lips latch onto his skin.

It doesn’t hurt, much. Dave gasps; Bro piercing the skin easily. The rush of blood pouring out stuns him, just as last time. This time, however, he can feel Bro rhythmically clench his muscles around him, fingers gripping his arms hard. Despite the sound of water in his ears, he can hear Bro hum appreciatively. Putting up such a fight before giving in completely. Dave’s crotch twitches, pants tightening marginally.

He squirms, trying to press his thighs together or relieve some of the tension or anything, but Bro’s got his lodged between them keeping them spread open. The zipper rubs him through the thin material of his boxers. Dave had honestly hoped the adrenaline coursing through him wouldn’t be as bad as last time, but it seems to have increased with his confinement. Bro’s got him locked tight. He couldn’t get away if he tried. His pants get tighter.

Bro doesn't seem to notice the predicament Dave’s in, eyes snapped tight and mouth suckling on Dave’s neck. Unconsciously, he begins to rock up against Dave. The bulge in his pants sliding along the center seam of Dave’s at the juncture between his legs. Dave chokes, nearly screaming in frustration. The pounding in his head increases in tempo, drowning out even the noise of his own breathing. Dave whimpers, attempting one last time to fix his position. Bro sucks hard one last time then pulls back with a wet pop.

Something about the noise trips a wire in Dave’s brain. His vision whites out and he tips his head back, knocking it against the bone of Bro’s shoulder. He quakes in Bro’s arms, legs trembling and body seizing up. Tears drip down his face, he doesn’t register those or the slick tongue swiping them away. Everything’s gone numb, the sticky mess in his pants isn’t even a factor anymore. The drumming in his ears becomes a buzz. Dave goes entirely limp in Bro’s arms, slumping down and twitching with aftershocks of reaching his peak without a single touch aside from Bro’s mouth on his neck.

Bro nuzzles him softly, relaxing his arms enough to rub his hands up and down Dave’s sides, soothing, calm. Dave eventually opens his eyes, dazed and unfocused. Bro noses along his jaw, pecking him occasionally. It feels like forever as they sit there together, Bro running his fingers all along Dave’s stomach, sides, hips, anywhere he can reach. Dave taking shuddery little breaths.

His voice comes out hoarse when he licks his lips and gets his vocal chords working again, “Told you I liked it.” Bro tenses up around him, stopping all movement. For a moment, Dave worries he said the wrong thing. Then Bro actually chuckles- low and deep- into his ear.

“Guess ya did, brat.” Everything around Dave is warm, so warm, and content. The lightheadedness from last time is noticeably missing, as is the slight tinge of pain in his neck. He tucks back into the safety of Bro’s body, nearly glowing in satisfaction. Bro peppers his lips across Dave’s cheeks, feeling the flushed skin. Dave lifts a lazy arm to knock Bro’s shades off, but the other Strider catches them and tosses them down the futon where they would be relatively safe.

In the clearing fog of his mind, Dave finally remembers Bro’s erection pressed against his backside. A subtle hip shift confirms that it is indeed still there. A less subtle shift has Bro groaning before he starts rocking in earnest against Dave. The oversensitized spasms of his body have lessened, so the small teen makes an effort to roll back into him. Bro scoops the boy up and drops him haphazardly on the couch, Dave’s one leg dangling over the edge and the other propped on the armrest.

He wastes no time undoing the fly of Dave’s jeans, fingers steady despite his strung nerves. Dave makes quiet noises of approval and moves to help Bro out of his shirt. Once it’s tossed away, Dave explores his chest. Fingers browsing over the muscles, divots, scars. They tease around Bro’s nipples, dip across the narrow V in his hips. Bro finishes getting Dave’s pants and boxers off while he’s distracted, then he leans down and kisses the inside of his thigh once. Dave’s hands travel to Bro’s hair, diving into it and twisting around the strands. Bro mouths across Dave’s stomach, avoiding the erection that’s coming back to life near his jaw. Dave begs, his voice stumbling over itself as words pour from his tongue.

The click of a lid is the only warning he gets before Bro’s finger is against his entrance, rubbing around it. Dipping inside, Bro twists the finger and coats the tight rings sucking his digit. Lube dribbles down Dave’s back as Bro works the finger farther inside. One knuckle pushes past, then another. Dave’s hole flutters as Bro begins to stroke his inner walls. The little blonde screws up his face, pained gasps eeking through his lips. Soothing motions of a hand against his waist relaxes him enough for Bro to push another finger partially in before he tenses up again.

“You need to calm down.”

Dave gives him a pointed glare before sinking back against the futon, panting hard. “It hurts though.”

“Ya can’t take a bit of pain?” Tears spring up in Dave’s eyes when he shakes his head back ‘n’ forth. Bro’s face quirks into a sad smile, he leans forward to kiss Dave’s chin. Red eyes crack open to watch him, he kisses Dave’s lips. The second finger slides the rest of the way in.

Dave immediately clamps back down on the intrusion, but Bro slaps his hip in retaliation. Dave jerks, a moan bubbling up his throat. Bro’s finger twist and curl inside of him, rubbing inside of him and smearing lube around. He all but screams when Bro kisses down his body then engulfs his flagging erection. His hips buck up until Bro pins them down with his elbows, thumbs still rubbing circles into the bottom of his ribcage. The distraction allows Bro to push a third finger in.

After long moments of Bro pushing the three in and out, curling them, jabbing at the boy’s prostate, he pulls them out. Excess lube is swiped down his cock when he strokes himself, adding a little bit more from the bottle as well. Dave watches him through hooded eyes, legs spread around Bro’s hips. He’s carefully lifted up and rearranged so Bro can kneel on the couch instead of the floor. He hooks his ankles behind Bro, hands reaching for him needily. Bro laces one hand together with Dave’s, the other holding himself steady while he lines up and begins to press into Dave’s heat.

The hand in his claws at him, Dave gasps and water drips down his face. Bro pauses, taking the chance to bend over and kiss Dave’s cheeks, forehead, mouth, nose, anywhere he can reach. Once Dave nods, he continues slowly. It feels like eons before he’s finally seated all the way inside Dave. Feeling Dave’s body ripple around him, the searing warmth, his chest rising and falling with air. Bro treasures it all, resting his forehead on Dave’s prominent collarbones.

Dave can feel Bro surrounding him, filling him. He’s stretched tight around Bro buried inside him, body adjusting slowly to the foreign feeling of being penetrated. His knees shake around Bro’s waist, thighs quiver on Bro’s hips. His hand clings to Bro trapped in its grip, nails leaving crescent moon indents. Bro pampers him while they’re waiting; lips touching him all over, hand petting Dave’s chest, body shielding Dave’s. He barely feels Bro marking his neck, pulling at the skin and nipping it, leaving red marks.

He does feel Bro slip out, not much, just enough to test it. Automatically he tenses and Bro stops, hand sliding down to caress Dave’s thighs. Dave shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. Chapped lips brush each one, feeling them flicker open after they leave. Bro nuzzles his cheek while kissing back to his neck.

Dave catches his eyes, a signal to go. Bro holds him tight as he begins a slow pace. Sliding out infinitely slow and sinking back in quickly. There’s no rush to their movements, Bro lazily rolling his hips into Dave. The little blonde wraps around Bro and drags him back for a kiss, lips clashing sloppily together.

The burn of Bro moving in Dave dulls to a pleasurable ache, enhancing the feeling of being together. Dave’s shaking fingers move from Bro’s to his shoulders, clutching them tight as he tries to move with the elder male. Bro keeps his face buried in Dave’s neck, lapping at him. They pick up the pace, Dave trying to help speed up the pace.

Bro’s hands grab just above Dave’s knees, shoving them up a bit higher. Dave’s forced to curl in the slightest, but the new angle is well worth it. A bright burst of light and shock crashes over him when Bro slams against his prostate, leaving his body tingling. He pants helplessly as he loses his rhythm, letting Bro take back over.

His body’s being lifted and Bro’s got him on his lap, lifting him and dropping him to keep up the pace. Dave’s back is curved with Bro leaning forward to keep the angle similar, but Dave’s too far gone to care. The only thoughts in his head involve _more, please, oh god,_ and Bro’s name on his lips.

Bro nips along his pulse, feeling its erratic beating pound beneath his lips. His hips snap up into Dave, bouncing Dave on his lap. The small teen whimpers and moans, few actually words forming and more mindless noises. Bro’s lips pull back, and his fangs sink in on the other side.

Dave screams, splattering the area between them with white and arching his back so cleanly he nearly yanks the teeth out of his throat. Bro tugs back just in time, but follows the curve of Dave’s body with his own. He doesn’t leave the wound, suckling the liquid as Dave sees stars.

His body quakes, the pleasure almost too much when he finishes. Vision blank, nails digging into Bro’s shoulders, hole spasming around Bro. Dave’s screams dies into a high moan, then a whimper as he collapses onto the futon. Bro lifts his hips back up and continues thrusting into him, the beat having barely faltered with Dave’s orgasm as Bro rode him through it. His cock twitches in overstimulation as Bro abuses his spent body. Dave mewls, pleading with Bro to finish. The blood loss makes him woozy, seeing double he reaches up to grab Bro’s face. He misses a couple of times but when he manages he pulls Bro down against him.

Smothering the boy with open mouth kisses, Bro fucks into him with abandon. He’s so close, tottering on the edge, when Dave whimpers his name in his ear. It’s that tiny, exhausted noise that shoves him over the edge. His body stills except for his hips, still pumping against Dave’s, as he spills into the tight entrance. Dave’s voice breaks as he moans again, dick twitching pitifully between them.

Bro wraps his arms around Dave, closing him in his embrace as his own orgasm settles down. Dave stretches his legs, resting them on Bro’s back when the man lays down on him. The sticky mess between them smears and begins drying. Bro goes soft inside Dave, only pulling out when Dave wriggles awkwardly and it stimulates him again. Dave’s breath is heavy and hard, Bro’s is nonexistent. He runs his lips over the mark on Dave’s throat, feeling the still rushing pulse.

They stretch out on the futon, Dave’s toes tapping against Bro’s when he shimmies down to bury himself in the man’s chest. Bro rubs his hands down Dave’s back, strokes his hair, and massages his shoulders.

Dave’s voice is small, rough with the dryness and overuse, “I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bro kisses the top of his head, patting his flushed cheeks when Dave tries to hide his face. “Love ya too, kid.”

Dave chews on his lip for a moment, mulling things over, “Are you going to bite me during that every time?”

This time Bro hesitates. His exposed orange eyes are much brighter after he’s fed, Dave decides. He visibly swallows; tongue darting out to wet his lips, “Probably. It’s hard not to.”

Dave nods understandingly, “I don’t mind. I’d rather it be me.” He blinks a couple times and narrows his eyes up at Bro, “You did this to other people didn’t you? Fucked ‘em while you fed?”

Bro groans, dragging one hand down his face, “Yeah once or twice.” Dave squints. “Okay most of the time.”

A pale hand slaps his shoulder and Dave huffs, “Can’t believe you.”

“Hey ya lil’ shit, you were kind of too young ya know.” Red eyes peer at him, a pout forming on his lips. “Dave yer poutin’.” Dave pushes himself up the couch and bites down on Bro’s lip. Then again on his neck, and again on his shoulder, and once on his ear. Bro shoves Dave back, “Alright fine. No more.”

“I can’t do this every night, not with how much you fucking take, but you better not be fuckin’ someone when you go out.”

Bro lets out a long, drawn out sigh, “Fiiiine. Demanding brat.” Dave smirks and kisses him, lips hovering over Bro’s once they pull away.

“Don’t leave me.” He sounds so tiny, like the little boy Bro would check on at night because he’d wake up crying. A surge of protectiveness courses through him, he tightens his arms around his little brother. The feel of his body snuggled against him reminds Bro how small Dave is still; not young but physically small, narrow and lean, barely reaching Bro’s collarbones at full height

Twelve years since he’d taken Dave in. Twelve years since he’d given his heart to the little boy with the blood-red eyes and damaged knees, crying on the pavement as people rushed by him.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a thing for Monoscribbles on tumblr, but it's way too long to post with the drabbles.
> 
> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
